Yoruko Kyoka
Yoruko Kyoka is an enigmatic character with a fractured Soul. Story Two Souls, One Seed Several millennia ago, in Rokugan, Yoruko Shosuro was born of Kami Bayushi and Shosuro. Unknowing of her divine heritage, she was hidden from sight and trained as a talented ninja for her clan, showing exceptional abilities in all domains. She would, however, eventually die in battle, mingling her energy with that of a sinister item, the Tragoedia Seed of Amorality. In 2018, Yoruko resurfaced as an apathetic young girl, Yoruko Kyoka, a cold and indifferent student who berated and used others as she saw fit. When Veronica von Fuedrick, an occultist, attempted to tear the Seed apart from Yoruko's heart, Yoruko killed her in response, before succumbing to the ritual as Daeva Gniwswing finished it, resulting in Yoruko's ascension as a pure Divine Servant. A Servant War Yoruko thus participated in a Servant War, summoned by Cassis Dimorr. Together, they confronted several individuals and met several others, including the enigmatic, rival-like corrupted Debras - in fact the corrupted side of Daeva - and Andrea Godwin, who formed a close bond with him. She also met with Alvida - a mysterious woman with ties to her as well. Yoruko's final aim was to reconstitute her true memories - she had no idea of who she was, having lost traces from both her pasts, as well as a previous, thinly veiled Servant War interrupted beforehand. However, she gave up on this in order to merely stay with Cassis, whom she viewed as a lover and confidant. In the end, she forsook her wish - and was immediately captured by Larsimenus, who sought to play with her. Finding One's Purpose Yoruko was brought to the Venatio, where her existence was reconstituted, albeit with several changes such as Cassis and Andrea being students alongside her, as well as Daeva's daughter Uribarri Gniwswing; in that world, she was a Mahou Hogo fighting alongside them against dark rivals, seeking to kill each other in order to obtain wishes - something Yoruko did at first, eliminating the enemy Alvida in order to save an unconscious Cassis. As the war looped, subjecting Yoruko to more and more horrors and haunting memories of the past, she began to rebel against the circle, horrified after learning the things she did while under the Seed's influence. While trying to repair her errors and helping with saving Daeva, she learned of the true culprit of the Venatio - Veronica, now possessed by the Tragoedia Seed, which she resolved to save. This turned out to be a trap made by the Seed itself to merge with Yoruko, seeking to absorb her and becoming the composite being known as Amoralitas. As Yoruko took back her memories, she also delved in the depths of Amoralitas, salvaging both Veronica and Pavanne from it, then allowing her allies to deal a coup de grace. This resulted in their victory, and a finally complete Yoruko, casting away the seed's existence, going to live alongside Andrea in Enuma's palace. Appearance Yoruko is a black-haired woman with piercing red eyes, often dressed in a kimono reminiscent of Rokugani customs, white and black in color. Her expression is often that of a slightly mocking smile, although she is easily prone to bouts of anger. Personality While under the influence of the Seed, Yoruko was cold, callous and pragmatic, killing or forsaking others without hesitation only to gain a slight advantage, due to the amoral perspective than her life and actions were worth neither more nor less than others', and as such, that she could do whatever she wanted as long as she got away with it. This attitude is still slightly present in the freed Yoruko, but in much smaller quantities. While Yoruko embodies the dubious virtues of the Scorpion - a slightly deceitful nature, a love for blackmail, and a penchant for underhanded trickiness - she is also fiercely loyal to her own, a loving individual that can act in surprisingly lighthearted ways sometimes, is a bit of a pervert, and shows a playful side to those she loves. Powers * Supernatural Speed and Agility: Even without being a Divine Servant or a Mahou Hogo, Yoruko's speed and reflexes are far beyond human abilities, due to her heritage as the daughter of a Kami and an avatar of the Nothing. * Oblivion Resistance: Yoruko's memories, despite being erased several times, are surprisingly resilient due to her association with Lethe's powers. * Shamanism: Yoruko is a talented Shaman who uses the Elements of Fire and Wind to complement her swift and destructive fighting style. * Divine Servant Abilities: Yoruko, as Yoruko of Scorpio, possesses tremendous abilities (FOR: '''D, '''END: E, AGI: A, INT: A, MAG: B, CHA: C), befitting her nature. ** Advent: Yoruko can split as an Advent between Yoruko Shosuro and Yoruko Kyoka, granting her great battlefield control. * The Ninja: Yoruko's Mahou Hogo role is that of a clever, stealthy individual that hides in shadows and can confuse the opponents using suicidal assaults and duplicates of herself. Storylines * Magus Wars : Determination features her as a central protagonist. * Mahou Shoujo : Kako no Funso is centered around her. Trivia * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Here from Ancient Magus' Bride. * Her name literally means 'Daughter of night' and hints at her heritage. Category:Character Category:Rokugan Category:Interra Category:Venatio Category:Divine Servant